I Will Always Love You
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Sequel of Hearts Of Sorrows. Pikachu has only one year left to live after the events of Ash's passing. What will Pikachu do? What has happened since Ash's passing? Please read Heart of Sorrows before reading this as the story continues
1. Moving on

**I Will Always Love You**

**This is the sequel to Hearts Of Sorrows which I know a lot of people like, this story will be based on Pikachu and Fennekin as well as the others who saw Ash finally finding peace, although Ash has given Pikachu a special power but only two years to live. What will Pikachu do in this time? Does he even know? Find out now in the first chapter of I Will Always Love You :D!**

**Chapter 1 Moving On**

**Pikachu's POV**

**~(One Year after the events)~**

Life was starting to return back to normal, Fennekin and I are parents with 5 healthy babies, 3 Pichu's and 2 small Fennekin's, they are beautiful and bring me such happiness, I know Ash is watching over us and I know he is happy, Misty is looking after us. We are on a break from battling for a couple of months until the babies are strong enough to walk on their own.

Misty is keeping her promise to Ash, to win the Pokémon League we have already received 8 gym badges and are currently waiting for the Pokémon League to start; we have about 5 months to train. Misty trains all of Ash's Pokémon every morning 10o'clock on the dot, Charizard is a tough match for Misty but he is starting to respect her.

All of Ash's Pokémon miss Ash but what can we do, he finally found peace with Dawn, together they are in the spirit world and hopefully watching over all of us and being proud and happy for us. I can't help but cry some mornings, just not waking up beside him… but then I realise I have a wonderful family and they are going to grow up big and strong. I will soon see Ash… I know I've only got a year left but I want to win the league before my time runs out, I want to see my Pokémon go on their own journeys with beginning trainers. I know I will never see them again, but they will be the strongest they can be. In about 2 months new trainers will get their first Pokémon and Professor Oak has allowed my sons and daughters to be adopted out to beginners for the first time.

Misty takes care of all of us including Bayleef who tackle attacks her in rage, because Ash is no longer walking this Earth. She doesn't realise but she will not forget. I am not forgetting either but I have to move on in life because I know a year today I will be with Ash, it's scary but I know Ash is waiting for me. He gave me a second chance in life, and now I have fulfilled my wishes except for one.

'Pikachu I may need some assistance' cried Misty from the garden.

'I'm coming Pikachu Pi' I squeaked as I ran out the door leaving Fennekin and my young behind.

I walk outside to see Bayleef tackling Misty yet again every time Misty gets up Bayleef tackles her down. Bulbasaur tries to stop Bayleef but with no luck, now it is my turn.

I focused my energy into my tail, my tail began to shine bright and transformed into iron, I ran towards Bayleef. She saw me and began to sprint towards me reading a tackle. I jumped in the air as soon as she got close enough, I began to spin until I hit the mark, My Iron Tail hit Bayleef right on the nose, causing her to let out a cry. She ran off the other way.

'Thank you Pikachu, I know I can count on you' Misty said with a smile as she walked over to me, as she got close she knelt down and stroked behind my ear. 'Ash would be proud'

'I know' I squeaked in happiness, although she couldn't understand me. I felt like she could and I bet she knew because once I spoke it caused a smile on her face.

'Misty like the phone is ringing' Daisy shouted from inside the gym.

'Can't you answer it?' Misty replied.

'No' a short but sweet answer, Misty rushed off into the gym to see what the phone was ringing about.

I began my training against Bulbasaur, to strengthen my skills, I wanted to win this time. For Ash!

**Misty's POV**

'_**RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL' **_The Phone repeated as I rushed up to the screen, I quickly pressed the answer button and a familiar face popped up on the screen.

'Bonnie' I said in shock, 'Long time no see, It's been nearly a year, how have you been?'

'Hey Misty, I've been great thanks, I called because I'm in Kanto and I wanted to visit you'

'Sure thing'

'Okay' Immediately Bonnie hung up,

'That was strange' I said to myself.

I walked back out to the garden, the sun had disappeared in the clouds, the sky was dark and gloomy. It was time to call everyone back to their Pokeballs.

'RETURN' I shouted as I returned them all.

**~(couple of minutes pass)~**

'All are back safely' I said as thunder stuck the ground. The light took me back, I quickly shut the door. 'That was close' I said to myself.

'Fen fennekin fen' screamed Fennekin in panic.

'What's wrong?' I cried, tears rolled down her face. She pointed to the baby Pokémon, I ran over to see only 4 2 Pichus and 2 Fennekins, I looked around for Pikachu..

'PIKACHU!' I screamed. No answer.

No… they can't be out in the storm.

I sprang into action, I ran outside only in a crop top and shorts with pumps on my feet, the weather was devastating, the rain was heavy, the wind was strong, the lighting was close and a small tornado was heading our way.

'Get everyone to the basement NOW' I screamed to Fennekin, who rushed the babies to the basement first then the rest of the Pokémon, my sisters were already down there.

I shut the door behind me and ran outside to try to find Pikachu and Pichu.

'PIKACHU' I shouted at the top of my lungs 'PICHU'

My heart was racing, I continued running towards the forest, 'They could be in there' I thought as I ran, trying to keep my eyes open as the heavy rain was hammering down like hail, the lightning lit up the sky with every hit.

The wind was pushing me to the side, it was so hard to see my hair came out of the usual ponytail and covered my face.

'PIKACHU' I roared 'WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME'

I felt hopeless but I wasn't going to give up, the tornado began to grow stronger and the wind was picking up… it was heading towards the gym and there was no way that I could go back without Pikachu or Pichu.

**Pikachu POV**

I was lost in the deep maze of a forest looking for my son, the weather wasn't helping, my fur was drenched, the wind was freezing cold, I could help but shiver.

'PICHU WHERE ARE YOU' I cried,

'DAD HELP ME!' screamed my son, but I could hardly tell which direction it came from.

I began to run in a direction from a guess, I didn't know which way was right or left, the weather was playing my mind.

**Misty's POV**

'PICHU PI PICHUUUUU' screamed a Pokémon,

'Pichu's?' I said as I rushed in the direction I thought it came from.

'PICHUUUUU' it screamed, I could hear it quite close to me, I knew where he was and I'm going to save him.

'PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCHHUU' screamed the poor Pokémon in distress. I ran through the heavily overcrowded forest and came to a big oak tree, with a small yellow mouse under it.

'PICHU!' I cried in happiness, it ran straight towards me and jumped into my arms. I hugged Pichu, but he was so cold and drenched I tried my best but I wasn't warm either.

Suddenly the cloud above us roared with anger and then the light appeared, the fork crashed into the tree centimetres away from us, causing an explosion sending us flying, I cuddle the Pichu the whole way as my back slammed into the ground.

'ARGH' I cried as we came to a holt.

The tree was on fire; the blazing heat gave off some warmth but was slowly growing even in this heavy rain.

I got up onto my feet with Pichu still in my arms, I looked around I didn't know how to get back, I felt lost.

**Daisy POV**

We were all in the basement preparing for the tornado to hit, but Misty and Pikachu still weren't here?

'Why isn't Misty back yet' I said to the other three.

'Like she should be back by now'

'I wonder where she is' wondered Lily

'Who knows' said Violet

**Well this is the first chapter of I Will Always Love You, I hoped you enjoyed please leave me a review, I hope this sequel will be as good as Heart of Sorrows, I hope you liked it!**

**~PikachuLover14**


	2. Damage

**I Will Always Love You**

**On Thursday 19****th**** and Friday 20****th**** , nothing will be uploaded as it's my sisters birthday(on the 20****th****) and my family are going out a day before to go to an amazing dessert place it's the first time I have gone :D But ill upload before and ill also upload after these days don't worry!**

**Chapter 2: Damage**

**Normal POV**

The tornado raged above Cerulean City, nothing could stop the rage of the legends. The sky was roaring with anger, people gathered in their basements, trying to protect themselves from the storm. This storm is powerful, it took the houses of their foundations, it would not stop from there. Cerulean would be destroyed.

A young girl was in the forest with a small Pichu, there was no place to hide, the storm kept growing closer.

The other side of the forest from the girl was a lost Pikachu searching for something he may never find.

**Pikachu POV**

'PICHU WHERE ARE YOU?' I kept shouting as loud as my lungs allowed, it began to hurt but I couldn't give up.

I looked up to the grey sky above me, the rain fell down heavily, I was drenched. The storm was growing closer; my cheeks were sparking from the enormous magnetic energy from the sparking clouds.

'PIKACHHHHUUUUUU' screamed a voice deep within the forest, I ran towards it whoever is calling me needs my help.

**Misty's POV**

The forest was now alight, the smoke surrounded us. It was beginning to become hard to breath. 'Starmie, Staryu come out and help me' I yelled as I chucked two pokeballs into the air, two Pokémon appeared, one was a star shaped Pokémon almost like a starfish but it was brown. The other Pokémon is the mysterious Pokémon as it looks like a star but almost isn't, but both my Pokémon were water types and could help out in this situation.

'Starmie and Staryu use water gun, to stop this fire' I ordered, the Pokémon obeyed, they began to spray water onto the tree, but this didn't help much.

What can we do? Pichu was still snuggled into my arms, we were still drenched the rain wouldn't stop.

I looked to the sky to see the tornado tearing up Cerulean, 'My sisters' I muttered. I wonder how they are; did they even make it out alive? I really need to go back and try to find them. They may put me down but I still love them, they are family.

The water Pokémon were still trying to fight the blaze but were having no luck and they were tiring out quickly. 'You can do it, I believe in you'

_**SNAP! BANG!**_

'What was that?' I said, As I looked around the forest.

Without warning the trees began to collapse one by one, 'RETURN' I shouted to my two Pokémon, as my pokeballs shot out a red beam which sucked the Pokémon in.

I began to run for my life, the whole forest was a blaze and the trees were beginning to fall, but to top it all off I was running toward the tornado and that was the only way to run as the fire was surrounding us, leaving me with only one choice.

**Pikachu's POV**

The trees were falling all around me some nearly hitting me, how will I escape this? Will I make it out of this forest?

Suddenly a blazing tree collapsed heading right towards me, I had no time to dodge. 'I'll be squished' I squeaked as I placed my paws over my eyes as I crouched close to the floor. But nothing touched me.

I take the paws off my eye's, a white shield surrounded me and the tree bounced off of it and crashed to the ground. Was this aura? But no one was around. 'Pika Pi…' I thought, 'Pika Pi thank you' I knew it, Pika Pi was looking after me, he's still watching over me and protecting me.

A tear rolled down my red cheek, I quickly wiped it away. 'Thank you Pika Pi' I repeated loudly. The shield then disappeared, I began to run leaving the memories behind me. I need to find Misty, Pika Pi needs me to find her.

**~(A couple of minutes later)~**

I finally found the exit to this death trap of a forest, as soon as I got out, the damage of the tornado became obvious, Cerulean was no longer there… nothing was there, just a large pile of debris.

'FENNEKIN, KIDS!' I screamed. I began to dig through the debris, the whole town was ruined.

The weather had not changed, the clouds roar above me as the tornado made a new course. Pallet Town… Delia.

'PIKACHU!' screamed a girls voice, I looked behind me to see Misty and Pichu but then Misty collapsed to her knees as she saw the remains of Cerulean City.

Nobody would of survived this. Misty began digging through the rubble, my mind didn't know what to do. Search for Fennekin and the kids or help Delia. I decided to go to Pallet Town, 'I'm sorry Fennekin' Delia looked after me for a long time whenever Pika Pi was sick or injured and she also took care of me before Misty took on the roll, how could I leave her to face this alone.

I used quick attack to get away as quick as possible,

'Pikachu where are you going?' Misty said trying not to tear up. I halted to a stop, pressing my paws into the ground before turning around to see Misty wiping away tears that wouldn't stop falling, I felt bad but I have to tell her.

'Back to Pallet Town, to help Delia' I said, I thought of how Delia was dealing with this all, she doesn't have Ash to protect her anymore and now it's down to me.

'Pallet Town?' she questioned 'Ash's mum?'

'Yes I need to save her' I pointed to the sky, she looked and her eyes widened.

'It's headed for Pallet Town' She said 'I'll catch you up, I need to find my sisters'

I nodded and raced on to Pallet Town.

**What will await Pikachu at Pallet Town?**

**Sorry its quiet short but I thought this is a great place to stop it**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review its always appreciated.**

**~PikachuLover14**


	3. Update for all my stories

**Update for all my stories**

Hello again everyone,

It's been awhile hasn't it… I know I haven't updated in a while this is because a lot has been going on and it's been a lot of work to deal with. I've just got a job (I say just I mean I've been working for 6 months now) in an amazing place (a pet shop- note to everyone we do not sell dogs or cats… we are not allowed in the UK as it is banned and I'm glad myself we only sell small animals and birds!) around animals which is my favourite:D. I've been working quite a lot as well as college been working hard quite far away from home so I've had no connection but have been working hard.

I've been working on a story for a while with 11JJ11(for around nearly 8 months I believe not too sure but anyways which will still be a while til we release it… as it is nearly 300 pages long XD! (if we ever get round to it… as it's a very confusing story but it's just fun to write and just… I can't explain it! You probably will all get confused but me and JJ know what we were doing and we love it :D)

I will be writing story's again so don't worry im still love writing, ive just got to make time for it :D, also its so close to Christmas (6 weeks) OH… also guess what! I've got my own car now a Citroen C1 she's so cute I've called her Midnight (she's dark blue) :D but I've got my driving test on the 9th of December, so wish me luck, I'm excited and scared :S!

In the time of not updating one of my friends died, I hadn't spoken to him in ages but he used to be a really good friend, he will be missed RIP 3. Also my budgie Skye was put to sleep, I miss her so much, fly high sweetie fly until you reach the top. I love you beautiful 3 RIP Skye-Pie 3

I hope you all can understand but I'm working on my stories as I type this thinking of new ways to improve thank you ever so much for reading my stories and Le Random Reader I am alive :D and I will update soon so don't worry.

_**One quick question what animals do you have? And what are your favourite animals? Leave it in a review at the bottom it will be interesting to see.**_

I have around 12 animals – 2 Dogs (Holly who is 9yrs- West Highland White Terrier, Poppy who is 2yrs- Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, I'm getting another cavalier early next year can't wait) 2 Birds (Sandy and Pearl both 2yrs, Canaries), 3 Hamsters (All syrians all have separate cages costing around £200, 2 females Misty and Snowdrop and a male Pepsi, I got Pepsi and Snowdrop from the adoption centre of the store they are my little babies) and I have 2 Platys (Nemo and Clementine) 1 Minnow (Silver), Cherry Barb (Lucky) and 1 Plec (Speck) and my favourite animals are Dogs, Birds and Hammies.

**Thanks again**

~PikachuLover14~


End file.
